Welcome Home or Not
by Kat610le
Summary: This is sequal to punishment and formal rivals, Katherine hasnt been to Camp half blood for three years now and has lived in the mortal world. But when she ran away and comes back there is love,new siblings,and secrets to reveal. How would Percy and his friends react?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**Katherine pov**

"One more mile kat one more mile" I said to myself.

I see the strawberry sign and I knew it was the place.

After dirt and weeds, I finally made it to the entrance and once I stepped in it the camp looked totally different than before. Everyone looked at me like a stranger even though im not.

My dress was still the same except for my heels. Full of dirt and mud and my feet are filled with tiny rocks. I sat down on a stoop until a centaur came forward. The face seemed familiar and the bow too.

"Hello Katherine welcome home" said the centaur.

"Hello Chiron im glad to be back" I said and we shook hands.

**Hey guys im sorry its short but I hope you like it see you soon!:)**


	2. The First Day Back

**Katherine pov**

After greeting with Chiron, he let me change my bridesmaid dress **(if you saw the show called the fosters when mariana had her party and callie had to dress up that's what the bridesmaid dress looks like) **into a strapless tribal print dress with a skinny dress and black flats. My hair is still curled but messed up with some leaves and mud.

As I was walking, of course, people were looking at me still as a stranger even the boys but I didn't care I ran up to the Poseidon cabin and looked over the lake. The smell of the seawater made feel at home.

I stayed for a few minutes until Chiron called me.

I stepped out of the cabin and said "Yes Chiron?"

"Come Katherine we need to have a talk"

_Line break_

"Now katherine I can tell you been through a lot hm" said Chiron.

"Yes but I mean the family is nice but there were some complications...look Chiron I know I haven't been to camp in three years but im here now"

"Your parents were worried for you katherine but they still looked after you". We passed the Apollo cabin and mostly all the boys stared at me with drool coming out of their mouths. _Eeeeewwww._

"So like you said my parents looked after me" I said with curiosity.

"Yes they made sure you were safe even at your roughest times and not one moment they let you go down and even though they had other children you were still the only one they had together" Chiron explained.

"Well thank you Chiron um can I go back to the Poseidon cabin?" I asked.

He nodded and immediately ran.

_Line break_

It was only four hours I been here and the smell of seaweed still filled the air but it was alittle too much. Then a I heard something. _it came closer ,closer ,and closer._

I stayed at my spot and kept quiet.

"Hello?" a male voice said.

I turned around and I saw a tall boy with the looks of my father and he was muscular too. And a girl who looks very much like my mother. They both looked at me. The blonde girl examined me.

"Who are you?" asked the boy-who-looks-like-my-father.

I opened my mouth and nothing came out. That's when Chiron came in.

"Percy,Annabeth you are both supposed to be at dinner now go before I have you mop each and every toilet in camp GO!" Chiron yelled. The boy or Percy and Annabeth left but before they left Annabeth gave one last look at me like she suspects something. _I doubt that._

Chiron lead me to dinner where I sat at the Poseidon table with Percy.

Tonight is Mexican Night. So there were tacos ,Enchiladas, Nachos, and all those other Mexican dishes.

I ate my nachos quietly even though half the camp even the Athena table stared at me while eating.

"So where did you live?" asked Percy. I looked to him and I noticed his eyes were very sea green like my dad and of course my dad is his dad.

"Um I lived in Boston why?"I said to him.

He took another bite of his taco.

" I mean your new and everyone has to get to know each other right?"

"Yeah right…so whos that blonde girl that was with you?" I asked.

"Her name is Annabeth Chase she is my girlfriend"

"And im guessing her mom is Athena right?"

"Yeah"

"Didn't she and our dad had a rivalry?" _ Of course they did why am I even asking? I hate myself now_

"They used to but them something happened" I took a few sips of my green tea.

"What happened?"_ok im loosing my mind I already knew what happened they fell in love and had me duh._

"Well after the defeat of Kronos days after Athena and Poseidon fell in love and six months they were dating and when me and my friends were punished for destroying the bathrooms we were sent to Olympus to do _chores_ for the gods and trust me you do not want to be punished by Chiron.. and so during our days they had a daughter together" Percy explained.

"That's is..one ..love story"

"Yup and did you know what they their daughter"

"What?"

"Katherine Sophia Olympus" he Answered.

"Aww that's a cute name"

We both laughed and kept on eating I threw half of my food into the fire for my parents. _Like I know this tradition_

After dinner, I traveled back to the Poseidon cabin but I was stopped by two Apollo twins.

"Can I help you with something?" I said.

"Yes my name is Travis and this is Connor Stoll" said the guy with the weird t shirt that says "Pranks rule!"

"Um ok look I gotta go so uh nice meeting you" I took off walking to the other direction.

"Oh great Travix you scared her off!" shouted Connor.

"HEY IT WAS YOU, YOU WERE DROOLING LIKE A MAD DOG!"

"NO YOU!"

_Line break_

I made it to my mothers cabin. It was filled with books ,maps , even owls.

I loved books no matter what and owls are one of my favorite animals.

Looking around and since no one was here I examined some of the maps.

"Can I help you?" asked a girls voice. I turned around and it was Annabeth.

"Oh im sorry I just got lost and I thought to look around the camp uh Annabeth right?'

"Yes how do you know?" she asked. Still she examined me.

"Your boyfriend Percy told me"

"Oh well um look its late I think you should go before my other siblings get here" she said and I scrammed out the door.

_Line break_

I layed in my bunk and I couldn't sleep I walked around the cabin and Percy wasn't there.

I put on my flats and took off.

Passing the cabins, I saw a group of kids by the big house. I hid behind a wall and seeing Percy and Annabeth talking to their friends.

One dude was a satyr,the other boy looked like a hades kid, the girl had a hunters out fit on but goth,and the other dude had a lightning shirt, the girl who I was told to be Clarisse, and a big dog who was sound asleep by Percy.

I tip toed closer to hear.

"Im telling you guys she isn't any normal demigod" said Annabeth.

"Yea but she just got here give her some time" said Goth boy.

"Grover what about you did you sent her?" asked Percy

The satyr ot grover said "No Chiron said she ran away and found the camp"

"Ok but how does she know the way and the camp?" said the hunter girl.

"We need a plan each of us keep and eye on her and if anything suspicious happens tell one of us got it?"

They all nodded and started to walk off. I ran off back to the cabin and jump into my bed and wait for percy to come.

_This is going to be a weird summer_ I thought.


End file.
